Who knew Dancing was Life? Jemma hardcore
by jaysgirl15
Summary: Enter the life of dancers such as sean,emma,manny,darcy,marco,paige. They just moved to Toronto and they came form Detroit being known as the allstar dancers.They have to face the dancers they beat years ago. Even worst they will be going to their school.
1. Welcome To Toronato

_Everyone has there dreams right? Well I had a dream to. To dance and thats what I'm doing, dancing. Do you ever feel like you life is one of those infomercial that run over and over again. So borning I know right. After my baby brother died when I was just twelve I turned to hip-hop dancing. It brought surprises into my life, new friends. I'm on my schools drill team , well was. I recently moved to Toronto. four years ago we kicked their ass in a dance competion. My dance team didn't want em to move so my bestest friends I had loved me so much, they moved with me. Their names you ask, Sean Cameron, Manny Santos, Darcy Edwards, Paige Michelchuck, Marco Derossi. That's just some of my Dance team memebers, not even half. We came from Detriot. Our team wasn't best, no we were __**THE BEST OF THE BEST!!!!!!**__People over here in Toronto was getting a whole new makeover. We, my friends are going to show them, what dancing is all about. When we got here all of us stayed in this house. Manny, Darcy, and I shared a room. Paige, and Marco shared a room upstairs. Sean lucky self had gotten his own room. Worse part was he couldn't bring any girls up cause he was beside my partents. Speaking of them, my step-dad plans on working at our new loserly school as an MI teacher. I know lame right having your parents work at your school. Lemme start ya off here. Enter the world of dance..._

Marco, and Paige were fighting over the remote while sitting on the couch...

Darcy, and Manny were laying on the floor picking searching magizines for dance shoes...

Sean, and I were laying on the couch across form 'The fighters'. I'm guessing you could say we had a close reletionship...alright really close.

" When are they gonna stop." whispered Sean who was layign behind me. I giggled at the thought. " Maybe when they rip eachothers arms off." jokes Emma. Sean got up madley snatching the remote from them both. They looked up at him dumbfoundly.

" One downstairs, and one upstairs." He pointed them in diffrent directions. Marco stood up mocking Sean while walking down to Emmas room. He gave the remote back to Paige.

" Thank you." blurted out Emma. Sean went back over to her.

"_I swere sometimes I think I'm the parent instead of Snake and Spike being it." _figures Sean.

" Wheres your parents Em." Emma gave a silent sigh to the question. Sean kept his eyes on the television, only leaning it a bit to the side to ask her. Em, the nickname he gave me when first dated in grade seven. Kiddish I know.

" They went to get groceries. Since you and Marco eat constantly." She rolled her eyes smiling.

" No. That's not me, its all on Marco. How do ya think I keep my shape." Sena gave pose like he had: Man greatest body ever formed.

She laughed aloud throwing the couch pillow at him.

" Don't be self concitied, like paige." Emma says through her laughs. Paige didn't hear her, which made her and Sean laugh together. They did everything together totally inseperateable. Dance, sing, laugh, laugh so hard they cry, hell the minus well shower together. But they didn't.

" OMG, you guys shouldn't talk about Manny like that." Paige saddened for her. Sean looked at Emma an akward silence came. Then a burst of laughter. This chick really was blonde.

Spike, and Snake came in the house with the groceries. They walked past Emma who was dying on the floor of laughter. She laughed so hard she really cried.

" Kids, you can't just sit around thsi house. Go to the dance studio, you start school tomorrow." Spike stated.

" I'm not going to that damn school." snapped Sean. " Yeah, and the studio. I mean we beat their team. If they can't beat us then they're losers. Face it the whole town of teenagers are." Manny yelled over his sholder.

" Come on, you really don't think were going to that school do you?" questioned Darcy

Come to find out they didn't have a choice of going. So if they had to go they were going their way like people did in Detroit. The dressed out. Sean, and Marco'c car pulled up to the school parking lot. New school ...New place...

** Marco was wearing his baggy Mecca jeans with yellow stiching on the back. He wore yellow supenders, he didn't have them on exactly they were hanging on the back. Up on top he wore his white mecca zip-up hoddie with a yellow wife lose shirt . He had on yellow and white converses to go with.**

** Sean was wearing baggy SeanJohn jeans with the name on the back pocket as well. He also had on a wife beater that was brown. Along with a a white hoddie. With brown converse.**

** Manny had on a blue and gree tie waist top. She wore lowriders along with green chucks. Her black shinny flowing hair was down.**

**Darcy wore a a pink tank top. Along with that she had on a white short lace skirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail. She also had on a pair of pink low top chucks.**

**Paige had on blue lace skirt with , blue and white star tube top , that had pockets. She also wore beads that went around her neck, showing off her peronality. Down to the bottom was blue scribble star converses.**

**Emma had to be all speacil and what not. She wore her hair up but with two bangs parted in the front. Her lace s camouflage skirt showed a little too much enough to make a fat kid have a heart attack. The shirt she had on came past her nable showing off her toned stomach and her dangling belly ring. She had on a white belt. No jacket what so ever. The converses she had on we camouflage also.**

" Ugh, this school looks so borning." Manny stared up at the school like it was going to eat her alive.

" Guys, wanna skip." Marco suggested. "Lets go." Emma commanded. Sean had his hands around both Manny, and Emma's waist. Marco walked infront of them with, Darcy, and Paige with his arms around them.

'The All stars', that's us had a past in this school. We held them back for the championshps. They were already reciving glares for girls & boys they didn't know. All six of them walked down the hall clearing out a path as they did. Emma heard a guy snicker something about Sean & Marco. Sean was going to start something but she looked him in the eye. The first class they all had together was MI. _Oh great I'm going to my stepfathers class._ she thought. All eyes was on them.

" Mornning class, I'm Mr. Simpson. I'll be your teacher for the year." He smiled but the class looked at his as if he wa dumb. In the back played Sean & Emma moving their feet, and popping their arms making dance moves.

Later after a couple of periods came lunch what a joy. Finally we get away form these losers. They sat down at a table still having eyes on them. Emma got up to get her & Sean a bottle of water. She waited in line then came her trun to pay for the water. She went to make a move to leave but she ran into a guy. She had the urge to yell ' Watch It'. stuttered trying to get his words out.

" Don't worry about it, it was my fault." convinced Emma. The guy had these gorgous blue eyes, that make you wanna just wanna melt. He smiled catching Emma off gaurd.

" Emma nelson, right." He spoke with confidence. He began again." Jason Hogart. Most peolle call me-." Jay contiued. She blocked his words out going into slow motion. He was the one, he did it. And he was the leader of " Montreal Dance Crew." She scoffed as he talked, not really listening to him. She came back to reality.

" So do you remember me." He questioned. He had taken a step closer.

"Oh yeah, your the guy thats part of that dance team we stomped there ass." Emma gave her fakest interested smile. She ugh'd and pushed him out of the way. Jay stood there dumbfoundly when he turned around the whole dance team started laughing at him.

" Shut up." bittered Jay. Meet the Montreal Dance Crew...you have Alex Nunez, Towerez C., Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, Ellie Nash aka Jay's sister, Peter Stone, Craig Manning, Toby Iassacs, J.T York, Danny Van Zandt, and last but not least Ashley Kerwin. All the stiff people of Degrassi.

" Hey, aren't they the AllStars." Spinner questioned.

They all just kept staring at the table across for the lunch room...

They were the best dancers ever...

When you saw them get ready to dance. You had better belive your getting ready to see a show...

" Hey, I have a plan. Lets crash the dance studio. " Marco suggested.

" That's crazy. We can't just waltz right up in there. Were better than them." Sean snickered

" Your such an ass. Were all equal." Darcy scoled. " Your just saying that cause you like the blonde headed dude. Yeah, I saw you eyeing him." stated Manny.

" Whatever." Darcy rolled her eyes . Emma took a glance back at 'The Montreal Crew' , then back at hers.

" Were doing it, after school." exclaims Emma . She was going to make them pay for what they did a while back. She was bring the Detroit side out of her. Taking and when she does that with her ances theres no limit when it comes down to this one thing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Remember The Name

_Dance studio I think not. Yeah Sean was right, were better than them. But what they did shall never be forgotten. The guy I met, what was his name again James, no um, Jacob, no I got it Jason. He was making me wanna crash the studio. He had this cocky side to him. Walking around like he was everything and more. If our dance team was to come here and check out their moves they had years ago, they would laugh their butts off thinking it was just a joke. So when they get this message, they'll get the right one. They need to remebr the name!!!!!!!!!!_

Sean, Manny, Paige, Marco, Darcy, Emma were all making last minute changes. Sean was sitting up on the counter eating an apple. Spike walked in swatting his legs telling him to get off. Sean he winced at the hits playfully. Manny stood there counting how many carbs she ate today. The girl liked to maintain her weight for dancing. Darcy kept reminding herself of how much the boy with the blonde hair looked. She planned on dating him, as if. Emma jogged upstairs still in the clothes she was wearing, she performed best when, she looked her best.

" Let's roll." Emma yelled at the front door they all pasted her. Spike tried saying something before they left about dinner. Sean went back to hear. Sean wa driving the car, Emma was flipping through the yellow pages trying to find the studio.

" What's the name of it." Inquired Emma.

" Were already here." sighed Sean. There they stand infront of a studio called ' Studio Quiver' .

Manny had a disguested face.

Ok so they didn't have the perfect studio. It was as big as a normal one. Emma just wanted to get this done and over with. They came to the front desk. A werid looking lady who was sitting down in her chair with the glasses at the tip of her nose.

" Um, were trying to find out were the hip-hop dance class is." questioned Emma sweetly. They lady gave a blank expression and pointed down the long hall to the right. She nodded her head going down there. Sean made a smart remark.

" Now I see why old people are so cranky." grunted Sean. Making Marco laugh along with him. The girls just rolled their eyes. Can't take guys no where.

As they came in the room there were mirrors on the walls. Reflecting on the dancers. 'Remember The Name' By Fort Minor was blasting out of the speakers. They group giggled and pointed out and laughed at there moves. All of them turned around slowly except Jay he was directing the moves.

His sister tapped him on the sholder getting him to turn to. He smirked stepping pats his crew coming twords ours.

" What are you guys doing here." Jay snapped.

" Oh, Sean did you see a sign that says only people who don't know how to dance come in. Obviously your here, face it you moves are old and played out." Emma hissed

" Smartass." He narrowed his eyes. Sean came up by Emma. " You better watch who your talking to dude." Sean temper was ebging to raise. He didn't like when people talk to his girl like that. Well ex-girl.

" Whatever your name is, step back in line little soldier." Jay stooped down to Sean's height playfully making him seem short. 'The Montrel Crew' Laughed at what such a lame joke. " This is a big person game. Hey, tell me did you earn all of your badges yet in by scouts." Jay scorned.

Sean went to throw a punch But Emma stopped him. Sean had a past last thing he needed was to bring more of the past to be revealed.

Ellie stared at him closely. Alex saw this and nugded her in the side with her elbow rasing her eye brow.

" Sean, we don't fight by fist." Began Emma. " We fight by moves."says Emma.

" Are you trying to say you wanna have a battel." Spinner blurted out.

" Apparently you don't have the smartess dancers." She now had her hands on her hips. Jay rolled his eyes and huffed at Spinner. He shooked his head rubbing his temples in a circular motion. Whispers went on in the back aaround the 15 people. Emma figured the guy looked cute when he was like this. She giggled

" Theres only 6 people in your crew...wheres the rest." Jay Questioned once again.

" Oh, where the rest of your crew ..blah..blah..blah." gibed Emma. " We dance like a crew of 20 when there only just us but with the whole crew were 40." she replied

" Fine you want to let's do it." Thy all gasped when he said that. Emma smiled he just doesn't know what he's getting himslef into. He went to turn on the music. Replaying the track Spinner and the rest shook their heads Jay was being retarted at the time.

" El, you wanna lead." She took the front postion. Then counted down. " 5...6...5..6, 7, 8." They began to dance. From left ti right. Down clap to up beat. They moved like sticks they couldn't dance at all.

Manny, Darcy, Paige, Sean, Marco were pratically on the floor dying of laughter. Emma kept her cool once they stopped.

" You call that dancing." She mocked. " Lets show them how it's done." Emma didn't even count down they dance off the top of the clock. They did it lip they were in some Ciara Video and man did they have moves that could kill. They stopped after taking their lats steps.

Montreal had nothing on Detriot AllStars. Their mouths were dropped in awe. Sean had to have an extra move he glided himslef around Ellie she blushed. She felt like she was loosing her breath. Then did the crip walk back over to them.

" The names AllStars. Remeber it." With that they all walked out. Jay was now knew he had to come back with some moves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

**HEY !!!!!! Thanks for reading my story... R&R please!**_  
_


	3. The deal

_Yeah, we showed them who were are and how we earned our name. Maybe they can respect that now. Well, it's been a couple of days now that it's friday and the parties were bounded to happen. While at school things got a little creepy that Hogart guy keeps looking at me. Wonder what he wants? Whatever it is I don't want nothing to do with it. Today we were in the gym at school running the gym floor cause it was rainning outside. I'd rather run the tack them run this Six times. Hye, but its a good exercise. Manny and I were in the lead. Keeping everyone behind us we finshed first. Now we stood at the watre fountain laughing and talking to this guy by the name of Spinner Mason. It didn't really bother me that he was part of the loser crew, aka Montreal dance. _

" No way." Shouted Manny.

" Yeah thats what the guy did." Spinner said out of thought. They were laughing and my mind was else where but it came back when I noticed King Jerkette coming over.

" Sup Spin." they slapped hands like all guys do. Jay's eyes went to her. Emma rolled hers starting to talk to Manny. Jay just kept looking, she began to be bugged.

"Do you have a fucking problem. Or can you not answer that." Jay chuckled when he saw he getting mad. " You find this funny? Whats your deal? Whats with the stares I get everyday?." She questioned.

" I have no problem." Jay spoke clearly.

" Apperently ya do." Emma was making a move to leave before it gets out of hand. Jay followed until she turned back around bumping into him like the first day they met. I backed up huffing. He had a stupid smirk on his face. But I couldn't help but find it so hot.

" What do you want." I beckoned. " A lesson." He replied

" What are you talking about." I asked couriously. I started tapping my foot waiting for a response. He finally gave one.

" I want you to teach me to dance. " I laughed at that being to walk again he blocked me.

" I wanna dance the way allstars do. Detroit style."

_God why does this guy have to be so complicated? Sure he can dance but what do I get out of it.?_

" If I do this. Why does it have to be me?" Emma smiled.

" Cause I think you can dance the best in your group." He stated. She began blushing but hid that he wasn't getting anywhere near her good side.

" Seven o'clock every staurday and sunday. Be there and don't tell anyone about this." She had the urge to just say no, but she couldn't. She shooed him away. Sean came up to her side.

" Hey Em." He said kissing her cheek. Deep down Sean wanted to get back with her as she said they were better off friends.

" Hey Sean." She sounded flat. He had gotten the hint that she didn't want to be bothered with him. She touched his hand pulling him back as he walked.

" Hey what do you say we go to the dot after school. Me and you." She bit her lip hoping he would say yes. He nodded his head . Then was let go freely to walk.

" Um, Em, Spinner's going to show me around school so I'll see you in the parking lot." Manny had an evil grin.

" Manny hands off you know dacry likes him." Emma was obsessed at doing the right thing when it came to these situations. Except her own.

Too late Manny was already down the hall talking to him, touching his arms and all. This could make Dacry madder than ever. Emma knew that becuase at this point Spinner and Manny's fingers were interwinded. Drama was coming.

xxxxxAfter schoolxxxxx

_Ok so when I asked Sean to go to the DOT I meant only Him and I. That plane sailed Darcy, and Marco ended up tagging along._

_"_Hey Em, whats your mom making for dinner." Sean asked. He just ate like 3 hamburgers.

" Sean your going to get fat." She looked at him in disgust. Watching him take down another hamburger. Meat lovers are gross.

" I can't belive that little slut." Darcy said furiously. I had a thought that she knew by now.

" Well if your talking about Manny thats nothing new." Marco snickered. I punched him in his arm. He rubbed in pain.

" What did she do this time?" Sean rolled his eyes in tiredness. Everytime if there were problems it was with either Darcy or Manny, or both of them.

" She stole my guy." huffed Darcy. " Spinner guy."

" Wait you can't like him Darc, hes a Montreal." Stated Sean.

" That doesn't mean she can't like him Sean. It's a free world." Emma stole one of his fries.

" Oh, so you like soeone on the Montreal Emma? Cause your standing up for her pretty hard." Sean smirked

" No! I'm just standing u-" She didn't get a chance to finish the whole Montreal crew cam in like they owned the place. Ahead was Jay and Alex laughing. Jay glanced at her quickly and winked. She pulled her eyes away form him. Marco saw what just happened but he wasn't going to say anything.

" So like I was saying, I'm just standing up for her cause she can like who ever she wants." She leaned back in her chair with her arms resting on the table.

" Well anyways losers just stepped in. Ready to go." Sean stood with everyone else in aggreement leaving out Sean had his arm around Emma 's waist holding her close.

Some guys just don't get the hint do they...


End file.
